A little more convincing
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Continuation of A little convincing. Can be read seperately. Kise finds himself bound to the shower in a position he doesn't appreciate much, but Kagami and Kuroko take full advantage of this moment, making sure they convince Kise that this is actually very fun. KagamiKurokoKise, KagamiKise, yaoi, threesome, oneshot.


So I can't believe I finally wrote this thing! This is the continuation of A little convincing, but can be read seperately. As long as you get that they just had sex where Kise topped the other two. I do hope the characters seem a bit more in character, except for some of the things they say probably...

And I'd like to dedicate this one to my dear friend 'the lovely dissidia characters'! Who has asked me so many times when I was going to write this and I finally did! After more than a year XD

I hope you will enjoy this one!

...

How he had gotten in this position wasn't very difficult to figure out. Somewhere it had all been his own fault. He regretted it, but on the other hand he really didn't. It kind of was worth the trouble. This was just a mild inconvenience. Or maybe a big one. He hadn't figured that out just yet. But being handcuffed to the shower, backside exposed to whoever entered the bathroom was rather… exposing. The position was something he wasn't very fond of. Especially since he couldn't really see what was happening behind him. One thing to remember, do not underestimate Kagamicchi's strength! Never had he seen those handcuffs disappear that fast from the redhead's hands and get attached to his own. Damn that Kuroko for not being on his side anymore.

Ah well, it couldn't be that bad, right? Kagami had enjoyed himself before and Kuroko certainly had. It wasn't like he had truly pressured them both in the situation before. Both had orgasmed quite spectacularly and he still hadn't heard any complaints. He was only met with smirks from Kagami and Kuroko's expressionless face, but that naughty twinkle in those blue eyes was something he very much recognised. He was in for some trouble.

For now though Kise wasn't getting any attention at all and the cold draft that was hitting his naked body was quite annoying. Not that the other two cared about that right now. First they had gladly rummaged through his bathroom, checking his cabinets and laughing at whatever they found there. Well, Kagami laughed. Kuroko just explained what it was for, killing what Kagami had been laughing at. And now they had settled for kissing against his sink, hands wondering over their also still naked forms.

It made Kise jealous. He should be the one getting Kuroko's attention. It was them that previously had a thing and were only broken up, because they moved to different places. But here Kagami was, claiming all the attention and pushing Kuroko rougher against the sink as soft groans rippled off his lips. In response Kise yanked the handcuffs against the shower faucet, the clang gaining the other two's attention.

'I believe someone is jealous,' Kagami mocked and Kise could almost see the smirk on his face. Too bad he couldn't turn enough to actually face it, but this was enough. Okay, the position he was in was getting more annoying with the second. Were they just going to leave him here until the landlord comes in to check up on him? That would be so embarrassing.

Being too deep in thought Kise never noticed someone coming closer until a small cold hand laid down on his back and followed his spine until it reached the crease of his ass. The blonde completely stilled, anticipating Kuroko's next move, but the hand disappeared again without doing anything else. Okay, that wasn't so bad… Kise could handle that much.

'We're going to make you feel good, Kise,' Kuroko's softer voice spoke up and Kise's eyes widened in response. Shit, his own line used against him! They were seriously going to do it… But he had never done this that way around before. He was always top! Although it had also been Kagami's first time, so maybe this was some kind of revenge. And Kise had also taken Kuroko's virginity, so this was really just some cruel kind of payback! They better make him feel good…

Then rougher and more calloused hands were placed on his back, both sliding down his sides and then firmly gripping his ass cheeks. Oh he felt so exposed right now. They were both just standing there, looking him over. And of course he was also bended over, unable to stand up straight, so he was pretty sure they had a nice view on his backside.

As the two big hands kept his ass cheeks parted, giving them squeeze after squeeze, suddenly the smaller hand joined in again, now certainly slicked up with something. Oh no, it really was going to happen now. A finger slipped between his cheeks, following the line down until it had reached its destination. It circled the edges of the puckered hole, teasing Kise as best as it could. And the blonde did shiver in response, biting his lip to let any further noises slip from his lips.

It wasn't long before Kuroko pushed in his nimble finger. Both reddish and blue eyes watched the hole take it in eagerly, stretching just a bit to fit around Kuroko's thin finger. Kise kept his mouth shut, but the other two sighed softly, apparently very needy already. Well, Kise could imagine Kuroko was since this would be his first time ever to top someone. Must be a good feeling…

Though the finger wasn't all too bad. It didn't hurt at all. His body did find it a strange intrusion and wanted to push it out, but when the finger was completely inside, it was a feeling Kise could get used to and have his body relax. Okay, so far so good.

But then the second finger was pushed in and Kise couldn't keep in the soft whine now, making the other two groan in response. He could just envision them, drooling over the fingers slipping in and out, stretching him more and more. Especially when Kuroko's fingers started making scissoring motions. It was still so strange, but somewhere this being filled up feeling had something nice. It was a feeling he couldn't really describe, but he understood now why Kuroko enjoyed being fingered sometimes. Still Kise wasn't sure about the whole having a dick up his ass yet.

'Can I feel?' Kagami suddenly asked eagerly and Kise certainly didn't miss the husky edge his voice had gotten. It made Kise shiver again. The thought of being wanted like that was actually very exciting. How badly did they want him right now? They weren't even paying attention to the other anymore, which Kise appreciated.

Kuroko never said something in return, but Kise assumed he had given some kind of approval since a thicker and longer finger joined in with the other two fingers and immediately started feeling around. Kise was starting to feel weak in the knees. The finger sliding over every bit of skin it could reach was just so enticing. Kise wanted to feel more and Kagami gave him more. Pressing in further than Kuroko's fingers could reach.

And then there was that sudden hit, that moment where Kise moaned out, surprised by the sudden amazing feeling he had. What had just happened? What had Kagami just touched? And why wasn't he doing it again?

All three of them had completely stilled, all not fully understanding what had so suddenly happened. Until Kuroko's eyes softened for a moment and he plainly spoke up, 'it seems you found his prostate. Try hitting it again.' And Kagami didn't need to be told twice. Pulling his finger out a bit again, he then thrust it forward, aiming for the spot he had reached before. It wasn't dead on like before, but still brushed passed it and Kise still let out a soft moan, pushing his backside back against the intruding fingers. Okay, so fingering was something they definitely should do again if it felt like this.

The three fingers kept on moving in and out of him, Kuroko focusing on stretching the puckered hole as best as he could and Kagami trying to reach that spot with every thrust of his finger. 'It's so soft,' Kagami mentioned, his finger sliding over Kise's walls once more.

'Yeah,' Kuroko replied back, his fingers suddenly completely slipping out, leaving Kise feeling rather empty and unsatisfied. 'I always wondered what it would feel like around me…' He let his voice trail off and Kise realised this was the day that Kuroko was going to find out. Why hadn't his friend just spoken up sooner? This felt like an awfully lot of trouble to get Kise to bottom for him.

The longer finger was pulled out as well and he heard some shuffling behind him. Two small hands were placed on Kise's hips to keep him steady and then he felt the head of Kuroko's erection press against his entrance. 'You're going to feel it now, Kuroko,' Kagami said softly and Kise realised it was the redhead who was guiding Kuroko's length inside. That was strangely arousing and another soft moan slipped off his lips when he felt his entrance being breached.

'Don't tease me, Kagami,' Kuroko replied steadily, his voice a bit more breathless than before. The smaller boy kept on pushing in, not halting at any moment to give Kise a moment. Not like the blonde did it for Kuroko. Only did he stop when his length was fully inside and his narrow hips were firmly pressed against Kise's ass. Both needed a moment to just breath and feel and mostly just relax. This was such a foreign feeling and Kise still wasn't sure if it was that good. It was a bit painful.

Kise's arms felt heavy, his hands hanging in their bounds, still attached to the shower. The thing wasn't even on, so why were they even here? Easy access? Slowly the blonde turned his head to see Kuroko and Kagami, but it was difficult. For a moment he met bright blue eyes and then turned away again. 'And does it feel good, Kurokocchi?' he asked between gasps, trying to keep as still as possible.

'Very soft and tight,' Kuroko responded plainly, but the extra edge his voice held told Kise he wasn't as relaxed as he tried to show. He would just take that as a compliment then. 'Let me move for a moment,' he suddenly added, annoyance lingering in his voice. Apparently that wasn't meant for Kise, but for Kagami. What were they planning back there? Kise tried turning again, but yanked his hands rather harshly against the handcuffs and winced in response. Better just stay still and let them do what they want. They wouldn't take it too far, right?

And then Kuroko indeed started moving, pulling his length out a little bit and giving an experimental thrust back in. Both guys let out a soft groan, even if Kise didn't really want to. It was just an automatic response and he was too focused on what was happening back there to think about biting his lip. The stretching feeling with every small movement Kuroko gave and then the welcoming sting it brought. Okay, maybe this felt kind of good. Still not as good as the fingering they previously had done, but the fact that he was so full was good. Almost as if it should be like this.

Kuroko set a slow and steady pace, something he apparently liked. The room was only filled with the soft sounds Kise and Kuroko let out and somewhere Kise wondered where Kagami had run off to. The answer came quite quick. 'You moved enough, now let me join in as well,' the redhead said eagerly. At this point Kise started to worry. They weren't going to do what he thought they were going to do, right? He was not ready for that! He would never be ready for that! He was about to snap at them and tell them to fuck of when Kuroko suddenly let out a pained groan, his pace falling still. Oh, Kagami was going to… That idea was much better.

The twitch of Kuroko's cock inside of Kise made the blonde shiver again. He kind of wanted them to move now. This keeping still was weird. The only thing he heard was their steady breathing and well, this wasn't the time to just breathe. 'Are we going to move this train along or is it never going to leave the station?' he asked, trying to glance over his shoulder again.

Of course he shouldn't have said that, because now Kagami would take the challenge. With a grunt the redhead pulled his length out of Kuroko and pushed back in a little faster than Kuroko had done before with Kise, making the smaller boy thrust in a bit harder in him as well. Nonetheless they all groaned in unison, the experience still quite exciting.

The only thing they had to worry about was Kagami getting ahead of himself and per usual he did. Thrusting a bit too roughly too fast and only focusing on his own pleasure. Kuroko didn't mind since he liked it when the pace was hard and rough, but Kise hadn't been ready for this. Half of his groans were out of pain and the other half out of pleasure. There was something fun lingering in it, but he couldn't grasp it, couldn't keep it where it should be.

But the moans that were spilling from Kuroko's lips were to die for. Just moan after moan rippling off those plump lips, letting them roam free. He was pleasured from both sides and didn't even have to move at all. Kuroko had slumped down on Kise's back and just made himself comfortable there, his nails scratching at Kise's skin and leaving marks here and there.

Kagami wore his usual grin again, feeling rather good about himself at this point. Just seeing Kuroko as this moaning mess was a sight to see, but soon Kise would look like this as well. That was at least Kagami's goal. He kept up his steady pace, moving in with a rough smack and out just fast. The bathroom was now filled with the sound of skin smacking against skin, it resonating due to the tiled walls. And the smell, to Kagami it was just pure lust and it drove him forward even more, his pace becoming a bit erratic.

It was then that Kuroko lost it. His moans had gotten louder and louder, his clawing on Kise's back worsening as well. And then as Kuroko suddenly took over the pace, he thrust into Kise a few more times before spilling his cum inside of his blond friend.

They all stayed motionless after that for a moment longer and Kise wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now, since he couldn't really move. But then he heard the shuffling sound again and Kuroko slowly pulled out of Kise, leaving the blonde shivering and whimpering at the loss of the filled feeling. But the shuffling didn't stop there. It was then that Kise felt a different hand on hip and certainly a different size pressing against his backside.

Kise sucked in a deep breath, bracing for the larger width of Kagami and then let out a satisfied sigh when Kagami did push on. Okay, didn't hurt as much as expected and after Kuroko's size, this was actually even a little better. He felt even fuller than before.

The sigh was all Kagami needed as encouragement and as he was fully inside, he didn't wait on Kise to relax and just started moving. Not as fast as before since Kise was a little tighter still than Kuroko, but not as slow as Kise would've liked. It still stung a little and his walls kept on squeezing around Kagami's cock, trying to either suck it further in or push it back out. Still undecided. But the confusion did make Kise oblivious for the small hands rummaging with his binds and before he knew it, Kise was pulled up against Kagami's chest and had two arms wrapped around his frame.

The pace didn't waver and Kagami kept on pushing in, their skin slapping together with every thrust. It shouldn't be easy for Kagami to hold him up like this, but the guy was strong and apparently very determined. The pace even increased at some point, slamming his length inside of Kise, making the blonde moan out loudly. Okay, rough was good. That was something Kise understood now. He still liked the slow pace Kuroko had started out with, but this was different. More passionate and lust filled. This wasn't about liking each other really, but about pleasure and needing the other to fulfil it. So in the end Kise gladly wrapped an arm around Kagami's neck to keep himself steady and pulled the redhead in for a kiss, the first one shared together.

Sloppily tongues clashed, roaming around the other and trying to explore the other's wet cavern. It was a nice distraction from the set pace until something grabbed Kise's length that had been bouncing in the air with every thrust. A small and again cold hand started moving over Kise's erection, trying to match the pace, but being off by just a bit. Hazel eyes then moved down to watch Kuroko and as the blue eyes looked up at him, there was this certain sparkle in there, as if he had planned this all along.

Plump lips then softly kissed him, taking in every sound that would now spill of Kise's lips. Now the blonde understood how lost Kuroko sometimes got when they had sex. Just all the pleasure coursing through you, trying to find a way out and almost tearing you apart in the process. It just needed to find the right exit… And there it came in waves. As Kagami kept on thrusting in, Kise bucked his hips up to meet Kuroko's hand, spilling his cum all over the small pale hand. Right now Kagami was conscious enough to realise he had to slow down and let Kise ride out his orgasm and the blonde was grateful for that. He slumped down in Kagami's arms and tried to even his breathing again. That had been the most amazing feeling ever.

Not that he was given long to think about it since Kagami again started to move, but also forced Kise back forward, Kise's hands steadying himself against the opposite wall. He was about to retort with something, but the pace had increased considerably again and there was just no way he could talk. Only soft moans now escaped his lips, waiting for the end of this, waiting for Kagami to lose it as well.

But then suddenly Kagami pulled out without orgasming, leaving Kise empty again. He didn't mind much since Kuroko had already come, but he wasn't just going to move back to the smaller boy, right? Oh no, he wasn't… Kagami's noises picked up, groans getting louder and Kuroko was still standing by Kise's head. What was he doing? And then with a last chocked out groan Kise felt what exactly he had been doing.

'Gross man!' Kise called out, standing straight up again and ready to pounce Kagami. 'Why did you have to shoot your load on my back?'

That damn grin formed on Kagami's lips again and Kise tried to glare it off. 'They always do it in the porn movies and I thought, why not give it a try! Wasn't as fun though,' he added, the smirk disappearing and instead making place for a frown. 'But don't make such a big fuss. We're in the bathroom anyway!'

Okay, that was true, but still! This really was dumb… Annoyed Kise turned on the faucet and let the water immediately slide over his back. The stuff better get washed off right away.

'So when are we going to do this again?' Kagami said happily, joining the other two in the way too small shower stall. This was going to be a hassle, but still it was somehow fun to have them both in the cabin with him. Better than taking a shower alone.

It seemed Kuroko had really been trying to come up with an answer while Kise had thought it was a joke… 'I can make it next week in the weekend. Is that okay for you both?'

'Are you serious? Shouldn't we get over this moment first and then decide if we want to do this again?' Kise responded. They were all still riding out their high of just having orgasmed, so this wasn't the time to decide just yet, right? It didn't make sense at all.

But he was met with a smack against his bare back and then turned around by Kagami to face him. 'Of course we're going to do this again,' he said with a grin. 'I still want to come inside of you and you can't tell me that you hadn't enjoyed our little moment just now.' And then Kagami didn't even give Kise the time to respond, pulling him into for a deep kiss and keeping it up until all Kise could think about was doing this again very soon.

Characters © Kuroko no Basuke

Let me know what you think!


End file.
